A Little Adventure
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Hey, LovelySpaceyGirl and I were rping on google talk late last night, from about 8 until 11 or 12 at night,and this is what we did. Just some random stuff,but its funny. lol Rated M for strong language and some sexual talking.Doujinshi coming soon!On DA!
1. Pein And Sakura Go To America!

Space:If it was possible to die of boredom I'd be long gone...

Hitan: lol same, but brb

Space: K

Rawr...rawr....rawr......

Spin...spin....spin......

Meh...Meh....Meh.....

La...la....la.....

Hitan: lol wow XD

Space: Meeh I was bored D=

Hitan: wut r u doing?

Space: Sitting...listening to Malchik Gey...playing solitare...oh, and listening to Iceman running around the house like a crazy man screaming he's hot

Hitan: LOL XD

Im watching Sakura paint Pein's nails for him XD She made me hold his feet for her while she painted his toe nails....which was weird...

Space: LOL I bet XD

Hitan:Sakura: **from living room** DONE! Now they're back to their original color!  
Pein: Thanks.... did u really have to do it in front of em?  
Sakura:why?  
Hidan: there is some things that men dont show nor do in front of certain people, and us painting out nails our certain color is one of those things...  
Sakura: oh..oh well! **starts blowing on Pein's fingers, and Pein's eye twitches**

Space: LOL!

Hahahaaa he's a gay man XD

Hitan: lol xD well he DOES have multiple male bodies!

Space:HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Hitan: i wonder if he uses em with Sa- nvm O_O  
Tobi: wha- EEEEEWW! BAD PICTURE!

Space:LOL

**absently looks out the open door in the dark hallway then glares** GET OUT OF YOUR ICE BEFORE YOU BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!

Hitan:lol xD

Iceman: IT'S TOO FUCKING HOT! WTH HAPPENED TO THE RAIN AND THE BELOW 40 WEATHER?

Tobi: THAT WAS CAUSE PEIN-SAMA WAS THERE!

Pein: I DONT CAUSE ALL OF THE RAIN U MORON!

Tobi: T.T im sorry Leader-sama...i made him mad .  
Hitan: No Tobi-chan, that was Sakura

Spaceh: **Iceman turns off his ice and runs into a wall**...NICE GOING DUMBASS!

Tobi: lol XD

OMG PEIN KILLS KAKASHI?

Sakura: yea

.....with a nail..not a finger nail, a tool nail

Space: Lol sucks for him

Sakura: but Pein brings him back, which is how Pein dies

Space: Ook then...that's weird...

Sakura: yea, THAT is why everyone hates Kishimoto..

cause he decided to be lazy and just get rid of Pein...

Space: **sigh** aw well

At least he still here, right Pein?

Pein: Huh? **looks up from watching Sakura blow on his hand awkwardly**

Space: Nvm .

Pein: no im not here **after looking at what we were talking about**

Space: Uh huh.......

Pein: mmm...

Space: Oh ur son is dead, I killed him for my revenge!

Pein: no he's not

Spaceh: Fine, he's not, but believe it, I beat his ass up

Pein:i know

Pein: he already told me, and got laughed at by Ulquiorra

Spaceh: Lolz

Ulquiorra: **lays down on Sakura's bed**

Spaceh: God he's like a stalker...

**me**: Sakura:again...really?  
Ulquiorra: Yes..again

7:19 PM Sakura:yes he is..why do u always lay on my bed?  
Ulquiorra: Not sure..i guess i just like ur room..  
Sakura:R u bi-sexual?  
Ulquiorra: No  
Sakura: ya sure?  
Ulquiorra:yes  
Sakura:ok.....u bi-curious?  
Ulquiorra: **Chuckles** Yes **then stares at her, and she runs outta the room*  
**Sakura:** PEIN! I DONT WANNA BE ALONE NO MORE!1  
**Ulquiorra**: *starts laughing** ITS STILL TRUE THOGUH!

though*

Spaceh: LOL

Rouge:*Startles me, and is laying on the floor, her hands slapped onto the door henge.* SAVE ME!  
Shuhei: **Laughs** No way! u said u'd fight me!  
Rouge:NO! RAAAPPEE! RAPE RAPE!  
Sakura:*Comes running and lands on top of Shuhei* Gotcha Sushi!  
Shuhei: **sighs, then smiles** Hi Sakura-chan....

Space: lol wild house over there?

**me**: kinda .  
Pein:SAKURA! QUIT GLOMPING PEOPLE!  
Sakura: =3 *glomps Pein, and he falls over onto his back in the middle of the living room*  
ok maybe it's a really wild house...WAVE! GET OFF OF BLAZE! BLAZE, QUIT PULLING ON WAVE'S BEAK!

Spaceh: Lolz, it's pretty quiet over here unless you count all the noise Iceman's making

Ren: SILEEENNCCCCEEE!  
**everyone stops and looks up at him**  
Ren: I keel u  
Sakura: .

Hitan: lol poor Iceman XD

Space: Lolz XD

Yup, I swear the boys gonna kill himself

Sakura:Throw icey water on him! ^^

Space: Good idea...*takes a bucket (from closet for safe keeping) and throws it on him next time he passes*  
Iceman: OMG THANK YOU! **kisses my cheek and skips away**  
OMFG THAT WAS COLD!

Sakura:LOL! YAY I HELPED SOMEONE! PEEEIIINNN! CAN I HAVE MY BADGE NOW?  
Pein: O_o"" what badge?  
Sakura: .

Space: Lolz

Sakura:*plops on her bed* im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!

Pein: Yea…seriously

Spaceh: Lol I can that your bored....OMG I WON!

Sakura: LOL! "I can that your bored" XD lol and solitare? yay! congratss XD

Spaceh: sorry, I can see that your bored, and no, Spider

Which is a HELL lot harder than solitare

Sakura: lol no its not XD its WAY easier X3

Spaceh: Nuu

Harder

Well, in some ways it's easier

Sakura: well not to me, its easy to me

Spaceh: But it still harder

Sakura: to u XD

Spaceh: Yes to me

Pein:Is this an appropriate movie for the American girls to be watching?  
Hidan: HAHA! Fuck no! but they're fucking watching it anyways  
Pein: ........They're watching the "Seventh Moon" about a chinese myth thats true, movie takes place in china,and something happens with the children or something..

Space: Lol sucks for em XD

Pein: oh no, the dead comes to life on the Seventh Moon XD

Space: I won again...when did this game start getting easy?

Sakura:When u start XD  
Sakura, leave her alone lol

Space: **rolls eyes** Weird kid she is

Hitan: yes she is

Sakura: **Stares at T.V. and when the person was brutally killed in the movie, and everyone turned away screaming and yelling, she pointed at the T.V. and laughs her head off, and Pein walks in**

Space: Lolz XD

God Pein's rubbing off on the kids, that's what the others do two, well some of em

Hitan: lol yea, Sakura really needs to stay away form him for a while...now she laughs wen she hears that someone died on the morning news DX

Space: That not very good .

Pein:lol i think its hilarious XD  
Sakura: **Points at T.V. again and laughs out** SHES GONNA DIIEEEEE! XD

Space: Yeeeeeeah...

Sakura:gross...

Sakura:shes peeing in a bush....

Pein and me: . **stares at her**

Space: **rolls eyes** you are so weird Sakura

Sakura:Thanks...*says in barely a whisper, her eyes fixed on the T.V. with all the others*

Space: **shakes head**

**Emma walks in** Emma: Rose, have you seen any of the kids?  
Uuh, yeah, Iceman.  
Emma: I can't find any of them....  
...oooh....I was wondering why it was so quiet....  
Emma: Great....*walks out to go look for them*

Sakura: **Stands up screaming with Rouge** NOO! NOT HIM TOO!

Space: Wha?

Rouge: this guy left the couple, and he been gone an hour, and now they hearing gonging sound, and now the couple is going towards the gong sound, and were they at is deserted..  
Where's the kids?

Space: Hell idk …Probably out

Hitan: out where? XD

Space: Idkz

Probably just out

Hitan: ah

Space: They all like to go out on friday's

Hitan: ah

Sakura: **clings very tightly to Pein** The ghosts are saying the same thing!

Space: uuuh...

Sakura:Different voices yelling the same thing, cant see em, and its in Chinese..so- O_O THE CAR IS COVERED IN BLOOD!

Space: Ya guys rlly should turn off the T.V XD

Sakura:NO! .  
Pein: Sakura...ur gonne rip off my arm....  
Sakura: **Clings tighter**

Space: Hehe XD

Sakura:*jumps up off the floor*well im dehydrated!

Space: Then go drink something

Sakura:thats wut im doing **sticks head in fridge, looking for stuff**

Space: Lol..

Hitan: OMG! I CANT WATCH THIS!  
Sakura:*quickly turns it off*  
**everyone stares**  
Wave: HOLY SHIT! even PEIN jumped when that happened!

Space: 'o.O

Nvm, don't tell me..

**randomly picks up a fry and takes a bite, then winces** Oops, I forgot these were from yesterday .

Hitan: lol XD

Space: **yawns**

Hitan: oh its just everything was quiet and they were driving, then someone/thing ran in front of the car xD

Spaceh: Hahaha sounds fun XD

Hitan: kinda was, but watching it just made me jump xD i jumped so high i almost dropped the lap top XD

Space: **There's a bang in the background** 'o.O the kids aren't even home, what on Earth--  
Spyke: Space! SPACE!  
Space: Calm down boy I'm right here. **Spyke runs up the stairs and into my room and gasps for air**

Wtf is going on?

Spyke: W-we were attacked on our way out of the movies.

Space: Oh rlly? What movie did you see? **is about to say but stops and glares at me**  
Spyke: What does that have to do with it?  
Space: just wondering....

Hitan: lol

Sakura: OMG! IS SOMEONE HURT? DO U GUYS NEED ME FOR ONCE?

Sakura: **runs around gathering first aid kit**

Spyke: Your actually right, 11 of us got hurt. I ran back here to get help. We were ganged man! There was too many of them for even all of us to handle!

Spyke: Once Espio killed one though they all ran away like terrified babies...

Hitan: lol XD  
Pein: **wraps an arm around Sakura, and teleports the both of em to u guys**

Spyke: I'll show you were I left the others. **I sigh and get up and follow Spyke out the door**

Sakura: ok

Space: **We run down the street and turn a couple of times (thanks to my sense of dirrection, I have no idea where we're going XD) until we turn a corner to see everyone else**

Spyke: Angel, Cyclops, Beast, Gnash, Havok, Jet, Jean, Shadowcat, Storm, Yuri and Wolverine got hurt

Chelinka: **looks up from her unconscious brother to us** Thank goodness your here...Please help him!

**there was tears in her eyes**

Sakura: ok! so, i need some towels, and was anyone poisoned?

Alhanalem: **shakes head**

Wolverine: S-Sakura...is that you...? **tries lifting his head from where he lay next to Silver who watched over him**

Sakura: Yea! **runs over to everyone** man...who is hurt the worst?

Silver: Wolverine, he was trying to protect the younger ones...

Wolverine: I'll be fine, treat the others  
Silver: Your gonna either die of bleeding or that head injury if we don't treat you first!

Sakura: excuse me **Slips past Silver, and slides to her knees next to Wolverine. Then she lifts her hands in front of her chest and does really quick hand signs, then held her arms straight out, and her body glowed a light white-green, then she puts her hands gently on Wolverine's chest, and the glowing green leaves Sakura's body, and into Wolverine, and his wounds start to disappear**

**Spaceh**: Wolverine: **grunts** Your good at this kid. **grins slightly, wincing a little** Thanks...now heal those kids...

Sakura: thank you **smiles** i get lots of practice. and your welcome. but. **Pushes him back down wen he tries to sit up** stay down. **walks over to Gnash, puts her hand on his chest and her hands glows green, and she does the same for the rest of the others**

**Yuri coughs a little bit and Chelinka jumps on him, openly crying**  
Chelinka: Thank the Sakura your alive! **Yuri weakly hugs her back and laughs a little**  
Havok: **rubs head** oowie...that fight didn't turn out for the best, did it?  
Cyclops: Nope, not rlly....

Sakura: No, it didn't

Sakura: and Chelinka, i aint a God hehe

Chelinka: No but you could be a goddess...*looks over sadly at Espio, who was kneeling besides the guy he killed with blood all splattered on his shirt*

Pein: **walks over to Espio, and puts a hand on his shoulder**

Espio: **didn't move** he was going to kill Chelinka...I wouldn't have stopped it in time if I tried saving them both....*bows his head*

Pein: why is your life turning out like mine, exactly? I guess im not really the best person that should have picked u up...

Pein:wen i was a kid, but younger than u, i was 7. i also killed a man, becuase he was going to kill Ren

Espio: Hey, if anybody else picked me up, they would throw me on the streets for finding out this...*looks up* don't blame yourself for how my life came out to be

Chelinka: **stands up and walks away from her brother and to where Pein and Espio were alone, and hugs Pein's leg (since that's the highest she could reach) and burried her face in his pants**

Pein:*looks down at her, then lays he hand flat on top of her head*

**Espio sighs and stands up, not wanting to look at the man any more**  
Wow...so much drama...I could fucking write a book on this!

Hitan: lol

Space: Wellp, now that drama over, lets go home and get you guys cleaned and lectured

Cuz I doubt Emma will let this slide .

Pein: **lifts up Chelinka, holding her in one arm, her head slightly above his. Then goes to Yuri, and holds out his hand**  
Sakura: **watches the ones that were wounded, then helps Shadowcat up**

Shadowcat: **grins at her** thanks Sakura. **then walks away to an anxious Colossus as Yuri takes Pein's hand and stands up**

Sakura: mhmm...

Jet: MUHAHAHA I CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD! FEAR THE FEATHERY!

Silver: Go die again **pushes him to the ground lightly and laughs**

Sakura: and its "fear the fuzzy" XD

Jet: **stands back up with hands on hips, trying to act motherly** Yes but do I have fur? **points at his feathers** NO, they feathers!

Galaxina: **runs over to Sakura and hugs her lightly**

Sakura: hm...should i have healed him? **laughs then hugs Galaxina back**

Sora: You shoulda killed him  
Kairi: Sora! Go jump off a bridge!  
Sora: I thought I get thrown off?  
Kairi: You do...*runs towards him but he dodges and runs away, yelling as Kairi chases him*

**Wolverine stands up and walks over to Galaxina and Sakura and gives them a bear hug, lifting them both off the ground**

Sakura:*Yelps then laughs*

Wolverine: Thanks again kid, I owe you one. **puts the girls down**

Sakura: nah, we're family! I couldn't let ya guys die! not even Sora or Jet...well Sora not yet atleast..not his time yet XD

**Sora gives her the puppy dog face as Jet smirks**

Sakura:That doesn't work on me **stares right back at him with a strong look**

Sora: OMG I'M BLIND! **runs away, covering his eyes**  
Yuri:...that wasn't weird......

Sakura: lol! MUAHAHA! FEAR THE MEDIC!

**they all laugh**  
Space: HURRY UP AND KEEP WALKIN! **everyone starts walking away, Galaxina leading Sakura away by the hand as Wolverine follows and Yuri tries very hard to make Pein move as Chelinka just giggles in his arms and Espio chuckles**

Pein: **chuckles** alright, alright. C'mon Kerei-onna!  
Sakura:COMING! **Runs to catch up, dragging Galaxina behind her**

Wolverine: Lol  
Space: Ya kno, once we get home, we should have a pinball tournament

Pein: Haha no thanks im good

: Iceman: I'M IN I'M IN I'M IN!  
Space: Shut up your gonna wake up the neighbors...  
Iceman: Oh...*starts whispering* i'm in i'm in i'm in!  
Space: Smart ass.....

Sakura: hehehe

Galaxina: So are you gonna go back home once we get back?

Sakura: im not sure...*looks at Pein who was talking to Chelinka*  
Pein: Ya know, my advice to u for ur future is not to listen to people if they say u aren't as pretty as they think. Cause I believe you'll grow up to be a caring, kerei-onna **smiles at her**

Chelinka: **blushes and her face lights up** Thanks, I'll remember that.  
Yuri: I'm gonna be a strong ninja when I'm older!

Pein: **Chuckles** Yes, u will. but i didn't know u wanted to be a ninja too **smiles at Yuri**

Yuri: Yup! And I'm gonna be big and strong! **tries showing off what he thought was muscle, but was really his bones**  
Espio: Ya know, your rlly good with kids  
Galaxina: I'll say

Pein: Well i DID raise 5 kids..

Espio: XD  
Galaxina: Yup, your super mo---dad!

Hitan: lol

Chelinka: **takes the sides of Pein's face with her tiny little hands and makes him face her, then with a very serious face she says** Are you gonna stay with us, Uncle Pein?

Pein: **Tries to smile, but his lips were smashed to the sides cause of Chelinka's hands** Umm...sure, I can stay for a while

**Chelinka's face lights up again** Chelinka: Yay! **looks over at Sakura, then back to Pein, his face still locked in her tiny little hands** Can Sakura-chan two?

Pein:Only if u let go of my face....my lips are going numb

Chelinka: Okay! **let's go of his face and claps with joy**

Havok: **sighs** was I ever so young and innocent?

Sakura: YEP! **Wraps her arm around Havok's now larger shoulders**

Cyclops: Lol bigger than he used to be, isn't he?

Sakura:YES! now i know how u feel....

Sakura:its so weird! i remember when u were smaller than me! and now ur bigger..

IT'S CALLED PUBERTY!  
Silver: Jet, shut up!

Sakura: Puberty? wait....u guys ble-  
Pein: KEREI-ONNA! **laughs** no we dont do that!  
Sakura: oh ok hehe XD

Jet: NOPE IT HURTS LIKE HELL THOUGH!  
Silver: Who the fuck gave him sugar?

Sakura: im not sure...though i wish i would've healed him to the part where he'd be unconcious xD

Silver: I think we all do  
Jet: I CAN STILL HEEEEAR YOU!

Sakura:thats the point

Jet: YOUR A MEANY SAKURA SHETHING!

Sakura: **frowns, then bows her head, and pulls Galaxina with her as she walked to be next to Cyclops**

Cyclops: It's ok, I think someone slipped him a drug.  
Havok: It wasn't me! . .

Sakura:yea..

Chelinka:.....*pokes Pein's eye and then removes her finger and stares at it*......IT'S STICKEEEEEEH!

Espio: Lol!

Pein:*closes the eye she poked* Ow...

Chelinka: **looks at the eye he closed** It hurt? I sowwy. **leans forward and kisses his eye, then goes back and grins, and poked it again** There, all better! I'm gonna be just like Sakura =D

Pein:Godess....another Sakura...*Then laughs at Sakura's reaction*

Angel: Now that I think about it, if Pein's considered a God in Japan, wouldn't that make Sakura a Godess?

**Pein**: Kakuzu: no actually Sakura has been given the title "God's Angel" in other word's Pein's angel

Angel:....  
Beast: Lol  
Jet: So does that mean Angel and Sakura are Pein's play things? Woooow Pein...

Jet: Bi much?

Pein: ..........no u stupid little brats! ...this has nothing to do with Angel

Angel: Good

Sakura: Jet, why did u have to- nvm..thats mean...

Jet: A lot of things are mean

Silver: **rolls eyes**

Space:........yall realize we have completely stopped and we aren't any nearer to our house?

Pein: yea **bumbs Chelinka up a little more, since she was falling**

Galaxina: Aww...I can't wait to have kids ^^  
Yuri: You can have kids? **looks confused** How?

Sakura: **stares at him**

Space: Lolz XD

Sakura: course she can! all girls can,except girl sea horses...they cant XD

Yuri: **frowns in confusion** how?

Sakura:A seed on her chest i believe...it was either that or the normal way....but something has the seed thing

Galaxina: Lol Sakura if I mate with another seedrian I have seeds, but with a human it's the normal way

Chelinka: **was too busy poking Pein's pericings in a facinated way to be listening**

Sakura: OH YEAH!

Pein:........

Chelinka: It's pokey

Pein:Are you entertained?

Chelinka: **nods eagerly, making Yuri and Espio laugh**

Pein: man...u really ARE gonna be like Sakura..

Chelinka: Yay!

Pein: **chuckles**

Space: Lol

**was sitting on the sidewalk, trying to patiently wait for the others to move, but every1 was either listening or talking about or to Sakura and Pein**

**Pein**: Sakura: **lets go of Galaxina's hand real quick, lifts up the back of Pein's cloak, and puts her hand in the kunai pouch on his hip, and pulled out 2 apples, then goes back toGalaxina, gives her one, and holds her hand again**

Galaxina: Thanks. **takes a bite out of the apple while Espio watches with a raised eyebrow**  
Espio:...I'd ask but I'm afraid to

Sakura: ask what?

Espio: **grins** nvm

Sakura:....

Chelinka: **yawns**

Pein:*looks at her* alright lets get moving. talk and walk at the same time..space is gettin gannoyed **chuckles**

FINALLY SOME1 NOTICES **hops up and leads the group, speedily walking**  
Wolverine: Sometimes I wonder if she was dropped on the head as a baby...

Pein:haha

Jet: I know I was  
Silver: That explains a lot  
Jet: I KNOW!

Jet: Like, why I'm so inhumanly smart

Silver:...yeah...like that.....

Pein: i dont think u even have an IQ, Jet

Jet: **glares** I have a brain don't I?

Pein:Thats not what an IQ is..if u didn't have a brain, u'd be dead. ur body cant function without a brain. and IQ is how smart you are..and if u dont have an IQ then its at 0 which is bad

Jet: Well then I guess it wouldn't be surprising, something ALWAYS happens that's bad to this family...  
Chelinka: But there's good times two, like right now!

Pein:yea...finally Hidan isn't around me **sighs**

Espio: Is Hidan bothering you?

Pein:yea, but he's always been like that  
Sakura: YEAH! hidan disrespects him!

Espio: Well that's not cool, but Hidan is Hidan I guess...  
Yuri: **yawns and looks at the ground tierdly, his hand slacking in Pein's grip**

Pein: True **Then lets go of Yuri's hand, and stops walking for a second. Then lifts up Yuri with his free hand, and held Yuri the way he was holding Chelink**

Galaxina: **looks behind her at Pein and grins** Your arms are gonna be really sore, they aren't exactly light.

Pein: Nah, Chelinka hasn't gotten heavy yet. Besides they're lighter than u and Sakura, even though the both of u r too light for u r ages, but i still carry Sakura a lot, and dont get tired **laughs**

Galaxina: **rolls eyes** saying that makes you sound like Colossus, and he can pick anything up. Lol he could pick you up!  
Espio: Lol I can't rlly see some1 picking Pein up  
Galaxina: Neither can I...I wonder if Colossus would do it XD

Pein:Please don't makes me uncomfortable

Sakura: ya mean like u being uncomfortable when i painted ur nails? hehe!  
Pein:yes, like that

**the two grin at him**  
Space: OMFG WE'RE FINALLY HOME! **opens the door and lets them all in, then runs off to find Emma and Vector** Make yourselves comfortable!  
Silver: Why wouldn't we? We live here....

Pein: haha

**Emma walks in with me following her** Emma: Omg you all are in SOO much trouble! Watching a rated R movie, taking the younger kids with you, AND getting into a huge fight! **puts hands on hips, then looks at Pein and Sakura** Thank you soo much for helping them

Pein: i didn't do anything, Sakura healed them

Sakura: **blushes** Well, Spyke got a hold of us

**Emma walks over and hugs Sakura** Emma: If it wasn't for you some of them would have died

Sakura:*hugs back, her face turning bright red* Well I-I.....i-its what i d-do

Emma: And a wonderful thing, I swear Sakura you are an angel from Heaven

Pein: and THAT is how she got her Title **smiles, and lays the now sleeping Chelinka and Yuri on the couch side by side, took off his cloak, and coverd the 2 with it**

**Emma straightens up and grins at the two sleeping kids, then turns to the rest** I expect all of you to go to bed soon. It's been a great ordeal...*turns to Pein and Sakura* You two can stay for as long as you like

Silver: Well...duh...they live here half of the time....

Pein:*laughs* True, but we should go home soon, Sakura isn't used to the changing time differences, and right now its about 3:30 in the morning

Espio: . ouch.  
Galaxina: Aww, well ok...*hugs Sakura*  
Chelinka: **wakes up slightly** Pein?

Sakura:*hugs bacl*  
Pein: Yea Chelinka?

Chelinka: **sits up and with a serious and tired face lightly pulls Pein forward, then whispers in his ear so no one can hear** Tell your younger brother I said nighty night, ok, Uncle Pein?

Pein: **chuckles** Alright, I will. Yoi yume o,ko-onna

Chelinka: **grins** Yoi yume o, Uncle Pein! **waves her tiny hand a little then falls back asleep and curls up next to her brother**

Espio: **hugs Pein** Night, dad

Pein: **hugs Espio** good night, n yoi yume o.

Sakura: **hugs Galaxina, Shadowcat, Rogue, Cyclops, Havok, Stormy, Jubilee, and Wolverine, and then kisses Chelinka and Yuri on the foreheads** Yoi yume o!

Every1 there: Night

Pein: **Puts his arm around sakura's waist and teleports her and himself back hom**


	2. Pein Is Poisoned! Part 1

**BEWARE! THIS ONE IS SAD! XD Hello again! This is another "Little" Adventure we had last night. I hope it's long here…cause it is 15 pages long on word .  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Though I wish I did -_-**

**Pein: I don't it'd be really scarey belonging to you  
Hitan: *glares*  
Space: *Smiles* I know! ^^ ANYWAYS! **

**Sakura: ON WARD!  
Pein: XD  
Hitan: lol  
Sakura: why did I have to say that?  
Hitan: Because I wanted you to! Now! ONTO THE STORY!  
Pein: It really happened though so-**

**Hitan: SHUT IT!  
Pein: O_O**

Pein: urgghh......*sits up, then yawns*

Space: Good mooorning sleepy head!

Pein: ohayo...

Space: I wouldn't be awake by now, but the stupid dogs next door was chasing a cat and making soo much noise . I wasn't the only one who woke up because of it thoughz

Pein: **smiles**

Sakura: **wakes up, then sits up, then lays back down shivering and pulling the blanket up and under her chin** why is it so cold in here, Pein?  
Cause the window is open and theres a fan blowing on us  
Sakura:Can u turn off the fan please?  
Sure **gets up and turns of the fan** Better?  
Sakura:Im still cold _

**chuckles**

Space: Lolz XD

That's kind of how Chelinka woke up this morning, she sat up and started shivering and pulled the covers over her head and snuggled up to Yuri a bit more XD

They ish so cute XD

Pein: lol...oh yea....

those 2 still have my cloak XD

Space: Lolz oh yeeeah XD

Sakura: no wonder im cold! lol xD

Space: =P

Pein: . wha?  
Sakura:....i always sneek on ur cloak wen yous asleep..... .

Lol

Space: Lol

**Iceman runs into the room, closes my window, then runs out, muttering it's too cold in this fucking house**

....that was weird.....

Sakura: how odd...considering just yesterday he was complaining he was hot  
lol

Space: Lol yeah, but I think Iceman's mad because Magma's making him do it .

Aaand they said opposites attract XD Ice and Magma don't hahaa

Pein: lol true

Space: When it's too cold, Ice likes it, Magma doesn't, when it's too hot, Magma likes it, Ice doesn't

Pein: lol

I wish i didnt know now what i didn't know then. I wish i could start this whole thing over again. Im not saying it is you, could never be true. i just dont want to know how it ends. u still have my heart in the palm of ur hand. I still look like a fool in front of friends. yeah i wish some how i didnt know no what i didnt know then

Space: Hmph, you do seem like a fool sometimes don't ya? =P

Pein: _

Sakura: lol! XD u were singing a COUNTRY SONG! *Falls back down on her side, giggling*  
Holy shit! its coming back.....

Space: Lolz XD

**Espio walks in and looks at the window** Espio: Yours two? Who the fuck woke me up to close my damn window? They fucking stepped on me...  
Language bastard, and it was Iceman  
Espio: **gives me a weird look then shakes his head and walks away**

Pein: interesting lol

Space: Just a normal life here

Pein: yea..Sakura, were u laying on me l ast night?  
Sakura:.......

Sakura:noooo....why? .

Space: Lol

Pein: Because i kept feeling a hand moving up and down on my side....-_-  
Sakura: oh lol yea i was XD i was looking for one of ur bars

D=

Sakura: hehe

Spaceh: THAAAAAAAAAAAT'S not creepy........

Pein: yea no kidding...

Spaceh: Yo Pein, send me a link to Kay Kay's home page on deviantart

Pein: lol ok

Spaceh: Oh nvm

Pein: ?

Space: I forgot I saved it XD

Pein: oh lol

Spaceh: LOL

Pein: ?

Space: The suicide one I can't see .

Pein: why? oh! the mature content! if u click on it, it has a button on the pic that says u can look at it,

Space: Lol it's like that for the Life Never Dies two XD

Pein: its a choice to put a mature content and she decided to put it as violence XD

yea, cause of strong language

Space: Lolz XD

me: if u also click on the ones with mature content, it'll say why it has it

Space: Ah

Hitan: **gets on moms lap top** R U LOOKING THROUGH MY GALLERY?

Yep! XD

Space: Lolz I am two =D

Pein: i always do xD i do it to look at ur messages  
Sakura: lol

Space: Hehe

Hitan: …. jerks **Logs off**

Space: Where is she anyway?

me: shes being forced to spend time with her family, cause her cousin is leaving today.

Spaceh: Oh lol

Sakura:MAN! i love how the sorcerer and the elf me came out! =3

Space: O.O?

Pein: its on the first page in her gallery XD

Space: Ohz....

Pein: lol

Space: Lol Espio is now a red chameleon =D  
Hitan: lol!  
Pein: =O_O my poor Espio

Space: LOL THAT PROVES IT YOUR GAY!

Pein: no, it proves i care about my son

Space: Lolz ok fine

DON'T LAUGH AT MEH PEEEEEEIN! ^^  
Pein: eye twitches

Sakura: lol! it so much fun doing that to him XD U SHOULD SEE HIM! its so funny when hes annoyed....

Space: XD I kno righ?

Pein: **groans, holding his stomach, and slowly lays down on his back**

Space: Awww what's wrong? Are you on your period?

Pein: no....  
Sakura: BUT I AM! . it SUCKS!

Space: Lolz that's nice to know Sakura .

Sakura:anyways, Kami-sama has da stomach flue! my poor baby! 

Space: Sucks for him

Pein: *runs out of the room, towards the bathroom, but someone was in all of them, so he came back in, cause it was the closest place, and throws up in the bowl next to his bed, then Sakura leans forward, and rubs his back gently while he puked*

Martin: **walks by** GROSS! **then runs away**

Space: ....thaaaat's rlly gross......

sigh Ya gotta love Nightcrawler XD  
Pein: lol wut he do?  
Space: He and Wolverine came by the med-bay to drop off our food, and Wolverine was yelling at Gambit for making Sakura almost cry. Well, Nightcrawler at the time was like high off of pop again and Gambit was yelling at Wolverine "Yeah yeah I fucking get it I'm the devil" and Nightcrawler's ears go back and he hisses and he freaking pounces at Gambit it was sooo funny XD  
Pein: lol  
Sakura: Puts pointer finger on fish tank and gently moves her finger back and forth on the tank, making Sushi follow her finger  
...uh...ok then .  
Pein: Lolz what on earth?  
If I do that with Durnik he'd freaking bite my finger off .  
"Pein:*watches Sakura, with his teeth clamped down on the back of her neck*" lol  
me: O.O

Pein: haha, think about how i feel...*sounds like hes plugging his nose, then walks out of the room, and to the kitchen to brush his teeth, and get a towel*

Sakura: lol wow XD wait..who told u i was doing that?

Space: Who told me you were doing what?

Sakura: putting my finger on the fish tank and making Sushi follow it

Space: Ah, Kay Kay

Emma: SPACE! get down here! It's breakfast time!  
Uugh...fine...brbz

Pein: ok..*groans again as he lays back down*

Space: Yay! She let me eat it upstairs ^^

Pein: lol

Space: Lol the kids are playing Resident Evil...I remember when Kay Kay and I ran into that dark tunnel without grabbing the light and we were trying to get through blindly XD

Pein: lol

Space: And what was worse was our GPS stopped working .

So we didn't have a map to guide us

Pein: O_O .

Space: Ohz? Why?

Pein: Ryan is covering me with stuffed animals D=

Space: Lolz haha =P

Pein: he killed me with Sakura's unicorn..

Space: HAHAHAHAHAAAAA sorry Pein, sad ending for you XD

Sakura: lol

this kids are driving me insane.....

and Jaeden keeps closing the door XD

Space: Lolz now you know how I feel

Sakura: C'mon Pein-sama! We gonna move into the living room ^^  
**grunts** ok *slowly gets up, with the blanket on his shoulders, picks up his now clean bowl, and walks out, trying to get to the living room as quick as possible to lay back down, with his quilt dragging behind him.*

Space: LOLZ I bet he looks like a tiny kid =D

Pein: **but when they got there, Ichigo and Shuhei were on the long couch (only one Pein can fit on and Sakura does this:**  
Sakura: GET OFF! PEIN IS SICK! *the 2 move to the other couch, and Pein lays down*  
Sakura: lol he does! XD

Space: Lolz wooow Sakura XD

Sakura: hehe well my baby was gonna fall...so i had to get em off quickly....

Space: I seez =P

Sakura:*sits on the edge of the couch by Pein's feet* Are you hungry? or sumthing? anything? U havnt eaten for 3 days....  
Pein: i am..though if i eat im pretty sure it'll come back out  
Sakura: =O_O ok...just have water.. **Gives him a glass of water, but Pein puts it on the coffee table without taking a sip, and Sakura glares at him, and he smiles**

Space: Lolz Sakura your turning into Emma

Sakura: DAMMIT!

Sakura: excuse my language..

Space: Lol nvm, Emma don't cuss .

Pein: lol

Space: I've said it before and I'll say it again if you think your alive then your better off dead .

Oook then

Pein: wtf?

Space: Anthony

Pein: huh?

Spaceh: Hotmail

Pein: oh

lol

Space: XD

UUUGH, PEIN, HAVE KIDS

Pein: O_O I would say "Alright" to that, but im sick, and can't really move...

Space: LOL

Pein: even though im horney as FUCK RIGHT NOW!

Space: =P

Sakura: O_O **looks down at Pein, who smirks, and then a bit lower, and quickles looks away** EEEEEEK!

**chuckles**

Space: Lolz

Pein: can we still have un-protected sex?  
Sakura: =O.O

Space: Um.....yes? BUT you can't get her pregnant AND you have to wait until she's older XD

Pein: DAMMIT! **mutters behind Sakura** there goes my plans for tomorrow night _

Sakura: **faints**

Space: LOL!

I'm doing all the baby stuff again . Emma says there's gonna be like 4 new guests and I have to add the girls in...

Pein: new guests?

Space: **nods** Yup yup

Lil kids

Pein: well shit

Space: Something about an orphanage going to have a fire and the kids get lost....

Seperated and they run into us

Pein: mk...well good luck with that...*lifts up Sakura, so she wasn't on his stomach, and turned her onto her side next to him. putting her in the small space between him and the edge of the couch*

Space: Lol hey you guys are gonna be here when it happens

Pein: SHIT!

Shuhei: lol XD

Space: Oh, and one of em is gonna go with you, the oldest boy

Pein: .r u trying to ruin my day? first i can't have sex with Sakura and now you're giving us ANOTHER child!

WHAT NEXT? .

Space: Aww I thought ya like kids =P

Pein: only certain ones

Space: What, like the twins?

Pein: yea, and Espio, Martin, Sakura (of course), Rouge, Rogue, Wolverine, Jubilee, and Galaxina

and sometimes Havok..when hes not too close to Sakura  
Sakura: O_O he's gonna have a gf himself, ya know that right?  
yea..but still....

Sakura: how did i get in this position?

Space: Lol he moved you

And lol Pein your so selective your gonna make the others sad

Pein:Im not saying i hate the others....i may have forgotten A LOT of em in that list..lets put it this way

I dont like Jet- no i hate him, nor do i like Silver all that much, and i hate Naruto and Sonic and Tobi

Space: Lolz XD

Pein: Tobi: b-b-but! LEADER-SAMA! IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE TOBI!  
That is why i hate Tobi..-_-

Space: XD aww you hurt the kids' feelings pickin em out like that. That why I say I don' like any of em but I like all of em. Just some of em are weirder than the others...and I think you might like Miles, he's quiet and smart

Pein: i could honestly careless how much i hurt Jet emotionally, though i do care about all of them. And hes not like Al is he? at Sakura's IQ i can handle...past that..i cant

and yes, Sakura's IQ is higher than mine _

slightly

Space: Lolz XD and no he's not THAT smart, but he's a pretty bright kid for his age. At least you don't get the hyper bumble bee....

Pein: lol

Space: I wonder if I should start planning how many the girls will have at 10th pregnancy.....

Pein: who says the kids will even get pregnant 10 times? i wont even be able to hav that much sp-**Sakura's eyes widen, and she sits up quickly** nvm....

Space: Ya don't kno that, with how many times a day your horny you might just get there....

Pein: LOL! XD

**An Hour Later**

Sakura: **screams**

Space: Wha?

Pein: Sakura:Pein replayed that part where that thing runs in front of the car over and over

Space: Lolz Oh yeeeah

I just got done reading that part XD

Sakura: and now the guy has to get out to push the car with that thing still out there

Sakura: lol ironic XD

Space: Sucks for him and lol I kno righ?

Sakura: yea....*Screams* ITS MAKING A WEIRD SOUND AT HIM! **hides behind Pein quickly**

quickly*

Space: And to think, yesterday she was laughing at this movie

Sakura: *repeats from movie* (**A/N **Btw, this movie they were watching is called "Seventh Moon")  
Girl: ITS UR FAULT  
Guy: ITS ME FAULT? ITS MY FAULT?  
Girl: YES! ITS FUCKING UR FAULT!  
Guy: ITS MY FAULT? WHAT? BECAUSE IM FUCKING CHINESE?  
Girl: YES!

Space: LOL RACIST

Sakura: **Screams with Rouge, Wave, and Blaze**

**chuckles**

Space: Oh goodness

Rukia: **comes running in** Whats going on?  
scarey movie XD

Space: Lolz I forgot all about her XD

Rukia: oh...im not gonna watch it if its scaring those 3 ..*walks back to her room*

Pein: lol I nice Space XD

Space: Wha? We hav too many kids for me to remember em all .

Pein: lol

yea

I love that part

Boy: Oh God  
Freddie: no...*boy turns around* just me (**A/N **Lol sorry bout this part xD Started quoting Freddie from the new "A Nightmare On Elm Street")

Space: Lol

Pein: why are you screaming? I havn't even cut you yet

Space: Thaaaat's scary.....

Sakura: one, two, Freddie's coming for you lol

Space: . lol

Rouge: Pein! Is there any Japanese myths like this Chinese one? In this if u don't give a sacrifice to the ghosts on the seventh moon, then they'll kill u, is there anything like that?

Yea

Space: Glad there ain't one like that in America

Pein: lol

Rouge: whats the story?

Pein: well there was this woman who was totally insane, and always was beating on her son and daughter. She killed her daughter, and realized what she'd done. So she told her son to kill her, giving him the long siccors. Well he lashed out, but missed her neck, and hit her mouth, splitting it in half. Now if anyone is at the park I down the road past 5 in the evening, then she'll get you. She mainly likes children. She has long black hair, a tan-light brown trench cloak, and a black dress. She also has the long siccors her mouth was cut with and she wears a nurse mask. So she blends in with other people me because in Japan, when ur sick and in public u were those masks. Shes called Kuchisake-onna  
Rouge: O_O

Space: God this is creepy, just like that was

Pein: lol

Space: This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her when she was still alive. The murderer chanted," Toma Sota balcu," as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiilling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this on your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded

Pein: very funny, im not saying that. I've read that one so many times Xd

XXD

Space: Lol

Pein: theres also the Grudge

Space: Sounds familiar....

Pein: yea

I the one where a woman's husband goes crazy, throws her down the stairs, and snaps her neck in front of his son, then drowns his son and the cat, then hangs himself XD

Space: Ah...

Sakura: HOLY SHIT!

Space: What?

Sakura:the things jumped out of no where!

Space: There out to get you Sakura!

Sakura:WAAAAHH! **Flops face down on Pein's chest**

Space: **grins**

Sakura:*trembles*

Space: **frowns** Oh Sakura I was only kidding

Sakura: no not that...they're attacking the car the couple is hiding in and its cre- AHH! THEY GOT IN! WAAAAHH!1 **Buries face into Pein's stomach, plugging her ears**

Space: Poor kid, must ya torture her?

Pein: lol,its alright, she'll get over it sooner or later. **Looks at the rest of the girls, who were staring at the T.V. with wide eyes**

Rouge:..........*whispers* I want Espio 

Space: Lolz awwww poor kid

U rlly shuld turn it off XD

Wave: NO!

Space: ?

Wave: its kinda fun being scared...

Wave: even though I want Jet right now

Space: **shakes head** weirdo kids

**Six Minutes Later**

Sakura: OMK! The people they met are using them as a sacrifice!

Space: O.O

Sucks for em XD

Pein: lol

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

Pein: IM SO BORED!

Space: I AM TWO

Sakura:Well duh! Ur sick, honey

Space: Lolz XD

**Ten Minutes Later**

Pein: lol the loved that picture "I hate everything" lol

Space: Lolz I thought she might XD

Pein: lol

WE GOT A REVIEW ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Unless that was u?

Space: **gasps** That was me XD

Pein: QUIT DOING THAT XD lol

Space: Lolz but I wanted ta

YOU KNOW WHAT I'MA DO

Pein: ?

Space: I'ma also do 11th pregnancy, and it gonna go wild ^^

Pein: I bet u did it just to say "im first comment" lol

oh god

Space: XD

You don't even know how it gonna go wild yet

Ima do this

Everytime it hits same double digits, they can have up tooo...what, 6 or 8 kids do ya think?

Pein: .........i I WANT to know! QUIT TALKING ABOUT CHILDREN AND MAKING THEM AROUND ME! IM STILL HORNEY!

Sakura: O-O

Space: ^^

Space: HOLY CRAP YOU CAN HAVE 15 KIDS AT ONCE? No, she has to be lying

Pein: O_O no its possible

Hitan: creeeeeppppyyy

Space: Wha?

Hitan: another scarey movie, but not as scarey as that other one. She took the keys out of the ignition, cause it was in it and the lights were on. Wen she took out the keys and walked away still holding the keys, the lights came back on by itself and the radio turns on changing the station

Space: Weeeird

Hitan: the movie is about a woman who tries to contact her twin sister's spirit who had killed herself

Space: Never the best idea XD

Hitan: lol yea XD and this comes from the one that wants to use a ouiji board XD lol

Space: Heeey XD

Hitan: lol GUESS WHATS ON TONIGHT! ^^

Space: What?

Hitan: The Messengers! Ur first real scarey movie lol

Space: Oh yeeeeah...

Hitan: lol

LOL I found a video of the cast from Paranormal Activity using a ouiji board XD

Space: LOL

Hitan: 13 minutes long holy shit

Sakura: my hair smells like mint now! =3

Space: Uh...why?

Sakura: cause I took a shower .

Space: Ah..

Pein: Whoa...yea..i can smell it from here *is in the kitchen*  
lol

Space: Lolz XD

Hitan: lol they called a ouiji board a board game XD

Space: LOL!

Idiots XD

Hitan: yea lol though Ghost Hunters themselves said that using a ouiji board doesn't always open a portal

Space: Hmm, that's interesting

I didn't know that

Space: Omg...I am...so bored....

Hitan: me too...wow! 2 people added GalaxinaSakura to their favs XD (**A/N** Lol we're talking about a pic I made on Deviantart)

Space: Lolz aww XD

Hitan: lol hes german XD

Space: Lol? Who is?

Hitan: the guy that faved it

Space: Lolz XD

Mayb it Nightcrawler in disguise .

Hitan: lol

Space: **yawns**

Hitan: weird..i just yawned too

Space: Lolz when do you not?

Hitan: lol

Space: In one hr it'll be 12 hrs of being awake....

Hitan: lol ok

Space: Yawn yawn..yawn, let's do something...

Hitan: ok, lilke what?

Space: Hell idk

What do you feel like doing today?

Hitan: idk...just anything.....

I keep telling myself to play either Perfect Worl Internarional, Fly For Fun, or Ether Saga

Space: Thenz why I u do tht?

Hitan: cause I keep getting distracted, and besides im talking to u lol XD

Space: Lolz

sad xD

Space: Whys that?

Hitan: Becuase they've never seen Pein sick before. its sad to watch the strongest man in our family be weak XD he hasn't moved since Sakura brought him out here..he's puked so many times barely anything comes out, now all that comes out is his body's water and blood. he's pale, sweaty, hurting, groaning, and trembling. also the fact that he can barely sit up now, he's gotten worse XD but he'll live

Space: I wouldn't count on that =P

Sakura:DONT SAY THAT!

Space: Lolz this pic is funny and why not?

Sakura: **lifts up the folded wash cloth on Pein's forhead, squeezes it in a large bowl, then dunks it in another bowl full of cold of water, squeezes it a little, re-folds it, then sets it back down on Pein's forehead**

Sakura: because, of course he'll live DX

Space: Meh, would he feel better if I sent Espio over there?

Hitan: Maybe not, not even Espio has seen him sick. i dont think Espio wants to see the strongest


	3. Pein Is Poisoned! Part 2

**30 Minutes Later**

Space: It's been rlly quiet at both houses

Hitan: yea, well its quiet over here cause everyone is...uh..i guess man in his life being so weak, unless Espio wants to XD

if he wants to SEND HIM OVEH!

Space: I'm sure Espio would WANT to be there for Pein in his moment of weakness, wouldn't Pein be here for him?

Hitan: true, send him ove- wait, doesn't someone need to go get him? XD

or has Nightcralwer mastered teleporting?

Space: Either Gaara can or we can make Nightcrawler, though it'd take a loooot of convincing

He still is rlly edgy about trying to teleport out of the house

Hitan: ah

Space: Without seeing where he's going that is

Hitan: ok, GAARA!  
Pein: Oww...  
Hitan: . gomen XD

Gaara: What now? *Walks out holding the phone*"

Space: Lolz

Omg!

Hitan: do u ever stop talking to her?

Space: How long do you two talk on the phone a day?

Gaara: _ just tell me what u want..

Space: Lolz

Hitan: GO TO AMERICA AND GET ESPIO!

thank god Pein wasnt paying attention XD

Pein: huh?  
nothing

Space: Whys that?

Hitan: cause he'd yell at us not to get Espio xD

Space: b4 Gaara grabs him we should probably tell him where he's going and why .

Hitan: Gaara: **teleports to ur house, smashes into Galaxina's room, picks her up, and while walking by uses his sand to lift up Espio while Espio was talking to Silver, and heads back to ur room**

Hitan: O_O

Space: O.O

Hitan: Gaara:tell him so i can leave

Espio: WTF? Am I being kidnapped or something?

Lol calm down retard, your going over to visit Pein. He's sick.

Espio: Oh...wel you coulda told me...  
Space: I just did  
Espio: Fine just let me leve!

Gaara: **teleports home, then when in the living room, he lets his sand drop Espio on the ground and continues carrying Galaxina over his shoulder and left to his room**

Espio: That's just weird....

Pein: what the fuck are you **starts coughing** you doing here?

Espio: What does it look like I'm doing? **kneels next to him** I'm here to watch over your sick ass

Sakura: am I being replaced?

Espio: No, you just have an assistant

Sakura: ok

Sakura: well heres an analysis

Sakura: I've realized he isn't sick

Espio: He's not?

Sakura: nope, he's been poisoned from his last mission. I havn't been able to extract the poison yet....so u want to help me?

Espio: Sure, as long as you don't give me an assigmnet that would endanger his life, he should be fine

Sakura: ok, i need about 5 bowls of water **looks at Rouge*  
**Rouge**: ok! *heads off to the kitchen with Shuhei to get the bowls of water**

Sakura:Lets see, Espio, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Ulquiorra, I need u to hold him down, just to stand around him right now, until i tell u first

Espio: Alright then...

Sakura: but Pein cant get up, so i need u guys to move him there **Points at a medical counter at the side of the living room**

Espio: **nods and with the other's help picks him up to move him**

Pein:*groans* oww...

Espio: Sorry but it must be done

Just to add drama you should slice him open **Espio glares at the computer**...what?

Pein: **grumbles** i know...man this is weird

Espio: Yeah we'll, it'll be over soon

Sakura: not exactly

Espio: Well*

Sakura:I DO have to re-open the wound, and make a few more...

**Espio curses himself for just saying what he said**

Espio: How long will that take?

Sakura: couple seconds **Takes out a knife from the little silver rolling table beside her, the starts to reopen all his wounds**

Space: This is my fave part XD

The screaming of the victom!

Pein: **Frowns and just watches Sakura open the wounds**

Space: ....God damn you Pein!

Shuhei: lol sucks for u

Pein: **smiles**

Sakura: dont worry, he WILL be screaming and thrashing

Space: Yay!

Espio: **frowns**

Sakura:Im sorry Espio, but unless u dont want him to die..we have to do it

Espio: I know....

Rouge: Here's the water Sakura-san! **Sets the bowls on the movie trays**

Sakura:Alright, Everyone ready?  
Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Ulquiorra: **Nods**

Espio: **nods two, not able to say anything because he's too apprehensive**

Sakura: Ok **puts her hands in one of the bowls of water, then pulls her hands out, and all the water in that bowl is a bubble around her hands**

Pein: *Stares at her*  
Sakura: Im sorry Pein-sama....

Sakura: **Puts her hands on one of his wounds, and the water goes into him, and Pein starts screaming and tries to sit up to get away** KEEP HIM DOWN!

**Espio grabs a firm hold of his chest and pushes him down**

Yaaay!

Hidan: .......

Gaara: **leaves, then teleports to ur house, grabs u, and sends u here** I think if u watched this u wouldn't be so happy...

Gaara: if ur still laughing..ur a bitch

Space: I ain't even there dear friend

Gaara:Yes u r

Gaara: i brought u here

Space: Uugh I hate you....

**frowns and watches, in mind silently cussing Gaara out with every bad word known**

Sakura:*pulls her hands away from Pein, and when she did, there was a dark purple liquid in the water*

Sakura: **then puts that water in the empty bowl. Then goes to the next bowl and starts over, Pein was still thrashing and screaming at them to get away from him**

Pein: GO AWAY! GET OFF! AAHHHH! IM BETTER OFF AHH! DEAD!

Space: **watches with a horrified look** and this...*tears falling down cheeks* It's Pein...

Sakura: **closes her eyes, tears falling down her face and onto Pein**

Gaara: *Stares in Shock*  
Hidan: holy shit....

Gaara: where did Galaxina go...

**Espio was still holding Pein down tightly, tears silently running down his cheeks**

**Galaxina runs from behind a wall where she watched secretly and hugs Gaara tightly and hides her face in his chest**

Sakura: **pulls away her hands again, and starts with fresh water**

Space: **turns around, tears in my eyes and falling*  
**Galaxina**: This is a-awful *looks up to Gaara with a pleading gaze** m-make it stop! H-he's in p-pain .

Gaara: i can't!

Galaxina: **cries harder and clings onto Gaara as if her life depended on it**

Gaara: **Hugs her back**

Espio: **looks up to Sakura, trying to fight off tears** How much longer, Sakura?

Sakura: **Looks up, opening her eyes, tears all over her face** t-two more bowls

Espio: **closes his eyes so he didn't see Pein's face**

Kakuzu: **Grabs Pein's right arm as Pein tried to lift up his hand to push Sakura away**

Ulquiorra: Sakura-san,i know and understand u need concentration for this, but do u think u could HURRY? He's kicking us!

Sakura: i-im trying! **Pulls her hands away, and puts fresh water into a different wound**

Pein: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Galaxina: C'mon Sakura....you can do this....*was watching Pein with tears still falling rapidly down her face and still holding Gaara close to her*

Sakura: **pants**

Espio: Hold on Pein...a little longer...*looks up to Sakura* Don't worry Sakura, it'll all be over soon you just need to finish

Sakura: ........

Hidan: maybe he is a lot stronger than i thought.....

Space: Who?

Hidan: Pein

Space: Hell, he's surviving this thing, I'd say he's doing a fucking great job

Hidan: yea..

Space: **wipes the tears off impatiently** he'll make it through

Sakura: **pulls her hands away again, then put fresh water on his wounds again** Last one, u can do it honey...

Galaxina: **watches intently*  
**Espio**: *tears were still on his cheeks and forming in his eyes but was determined to make sure Pein got through**

Sakura: *pulls her hands away again, and puts the water back in the bowl, and as she did that, Pein screamed again*  
Pein: GAAAAAHH! FUCK!

**Espio, Galaxina and me all watch him**

Pein and Sakura: **both panting**  
Sakura: Its done..all of the poison is out sighs

Martin: Your chakra is really low, you need to lay down now too

**Espio let's go of Pein and steps away from him**

Galaxina: **walks over to Sakura and lightly pulls her over to a couch and made her lay down**

Sakura: **immediatly sits back up** No! i have to make sure he's stable first! if i dont close the wounds again or it'll get infected! and then we'd have to do something worse than this! **Runs weakly back over to Pein and starts healing Pein*  
**Martin**: *walks out of the room, and into his room, whiping his tears away, but they kept falling**

**Galaxina walks helplessly next to Sakura, fresh tears on her face** Galaxina: Don't push yourself Sakura...

Sakura: i know i know, but- **Ren picks her up and forces her onto the couch*  
**Ren**: I'll finish the healing *walks over to Pein, puts his hands on Pein's chest/stomahc, and his hands glow green. As he healed Pein, Pein's eyes slowly started to close**

**and for the first time, the Rin'negan de-activated, showing his bright blue eyes**

**Espio and I stared in shock**

Sakura: **smiles from the couch, then whispers** Did u all see that?

**Spaceh**: **grins slightly** Yup....  
Galaxina: His eyes.....*looks at Espio, who was shaking slightly and goes over to him and gives him a hug, then pulls him lightly to Rouge and he hugged her tightly, crying freely in her shoulder*

Rouge: **hugs him back, sobing, then speaks into Espio's chest** I always wondered what his eyes looked like

Sakura: why is everyone crying? We should be jumping for joy! **Smiles weakly**

Galaxina: **puts hands on hips motherly** Not you little missy, you need to rest up

Sakura: **smiles again**

**Galaxina sits down at Sakura's feet**

Pein: **slowly sits it, wincing, and holding his side. His Rin'negan was still de-activated** holy fuck! that hurts like a bitch..and i know A LOT of bitches...

Hidan: **sadly laughs**

**Galaxina stands up, shocked to hear his voice then grins slightly**

Sakura: Pein-sama! **sits up**

Galaxina: **shakes head and pushes her back down** No! Rest!

Sakura: awww....

Galaxina: Your so weak I don't think you'd make it to his side still conscious, rest up a bit

Sakura: **sighs** jerk....*Settles back down*

Galaxina: **grins softly** I know

Espio: **lets go of Rouge and walks up to Pein and forces himself to grin** You know, you look a lot better with blue eyes

Pein:*laughs* yea well...i dont like it..

Galaxina: Why? **was speaking from beside Sakura, out of his view** it looks great!

Pein: Well....it reminds me too much of- of Matsaru

Space: **every1 on my team that was there (3 ppl, HA) frowned**

**looks up to the ceiling** I was kidding with the whole new bad thing happening ya kno! Give us a break! **looks back at the others** Yeesh, you'd think the guy would understand the word "sarcasm"

Pein: **Smiles** I know u really care, funny part is, u actually told me u only act like u dont care...*looks at Espio* Im sorry for what I said in front of you

Espio: No prob.  
Space: **frowns** who said I cared? Not me...*looks away awkwardly* can we talk about something else?

Pein: **Chuckles** Dont lie Spacey, U were crying for me! XD

Space: You were supposed to be screaming insanely and out of your wits! How on Earth could you see me?

Pein: when i tried to look for Martin...i turned my head to the side towards u, and say u crying

Space: **shakes head and turned away from him** your eyesight is failin, those were no tears ya saw on meh face.

Martin: **Peeks around the corner, then quickly goes to Pein and hugs him** Man! I thought you were gonna end up like Matsaru!

Pein: lyer **hugs Martin back**

Space: **says without turning back to face Pein** alright kiddos, we had another "little adventure" now we better get back before Emma starts to worry...

**Galaxina and Espio frown**

Sakura: Whats wrong?

Galaxina: I wanna stay a bit longer...  
Espio: Yeah, I don't want to leave now...

Space: Uuugh...why must I always be outnumbered.....

Pein: **Laughs** well atleast use the laptop to contact em

Space: Uuuuuuuuuugh.....

Espio: Oh admit it, you want to stay

Space: Whatev, where's the stinkin laptop?

Pein: **Slowly stands up, and winces as he walks towards u, then hugs u** aw! u were worried! **Points at the couch** and it over there

Space: **turns around** thanks...*suddenly takes Pein by the arm and leads him to the couch and pushes him down* sleep or I kill you. **picks up the laptop and sits on the ground next to Pein and starts googling the others**

Espio: I never thought I'd see it....

Galaxina: Me either..

Sakura: CANT!BREATH!

Pein: **laughs then sits up** Sorry Sakura-chan!

Space: Galaxina: **grins slightly and walks over to Gaara and slips herself undernethe his arm**

**Espio walks over next to me and sits down, watching the computer dully**

**Pein lays on his side on the inside of the couch, with Sakura on the edge on her side, and he pressed her to him, then slid his hand over her, and rested it on Espio's shoulder**

Espio: **like a little kid, tilts his head so it was lying gently ontop of his hand for reassurance*  
**Space**: *I grin slightly but tries not to show it (I'm so bashful XD not)**

Pein: lol

Space: The others back home are...*tries to read everything, but the sayings come too quickly from various kids it was impossible to read them all* um, I think their trying to say they hope your okay

ein: how did everyone find out?

Space: I just told em XD

Pein: oh..tell em i died XD

Sakura: PEIN!

Space: Mk **types it in and it stays the same for a second, then there was so many replies it was like the screen exploded with em** lol I don't think they liked that

Pein: **chuckles**

Pein:Lemme see the laptop

Space: Sure sure **with one hand hands you the laptop**

Pein: **Types in the laptop and sends to the others** Pein: I gotta pee REALLY BAD! XD

**Pein gets up and slowly walks to the bathroom**

Pein: brb Xd

Space: Ok

Call if you can't make it, we'll have Espio come in and help you!

Espio: Oh shut up....

Pein: **yells from bathroom** I THINK I MADE IT! oh shit..no..thats a closet.. WHERE THE HELL DID THE BATHROOM GO?

Space: LOL!

Sucks for him XD

Pein: **slams a door** WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING BATHROOM! COME HERE U LITTLE BITCH!

Sakura: O_O

Space: **whistles**

Lolz

Espio:.....*sighs and stands up, going towards the sound of Pein's voice* Your rlly too young for this to be happening you know

Pein:....fuck it..im going outside...

Pein: **walks back into living room and out the door**

Sakura: O_O  
Gaara: **laughs**

Space: Espio: *walks back into the living room and sits down again, shaking his head*  
That's not weird.....

Hidan: lol

Sakura:actually thats normal

Space: **yawns** well, we had another weird lil adventure

Sakura: After extracting poison, the person who was poisoned usually forgets certain things...for instance Pein oddly forgot where the bathroom was......

Space: Ah

I seez

Space: **shakes head** God has a sense of humor but doens't know what sarcasm is, great guy...great guy.....

Sakura: lol

Pein: *comes back inside smiling*  
Sakura: what did u do?  
Pein: lets just say that dog from down the street..wont be using our tree as a bathroom no more XD *laughs*  
Sakura: =O_o

Espio: Lol  
Galaxina: Thaaat's weird.....

Space: you know, I bet if I had a fortune cookie right now, it'd say you all will die at midnight

XD

Pein: lol xD

**Espio lays his head back and Galaxina was leaning against Gaara, falling asleep**

Gaara:Maybe u guys should go home now

Space: That's what I was thinking XD  
Galaxina: Nuu I don't wanna go...*nussles up closer to him*

Gaara: **Laughs and wraps his arms around her**

Space: **was leaning against the couch** I'm less tired then I was before, how about you guys? **yawns**

Pein: i know im not tired.....Sakura's "little" pinch she gave me woke me up

Space: I bet **looks at Espio, who was sound asleep**

Pein: **Smiles**

Space: I could leave the kids here XD

Pein: lol

Space: But I should probably stay if they are...some1 of authority needs to keep their virginity

Gaara: **Smirks**

Space: Exactly .

Gaara: no promises...even WITH u here **Smirk turns into a big grin**

Space: ..you two are staying in my sight you horny bastard =P

**Galaxina wasn't paying attention, too tired and on the virge of falling asleep**

Gaara: **Laughs** date rape XD

Space: Lol don't even think about it mr!

Gaara: ^^

Gaara: **pulls Galaxina closer, and onto his lap, letting her snuggle onto his chest**

Space: **watches them closely as Galaxina moves to get comfortable and ends up curling up on his lap and snuggling into his chest**

Sakura: **smiles** AWW! =3

Space: Meh, they seriously need a freaking restraining order, can't be winthin 50 ft of eachother sounds good

Sakura:AW! u're a girl version of Ren! XD

Ren: _

Space: Eeeeeeh!

That would make me a drug addict and alcoholic! (**A/N** Lol sorry for interrupting, but yeah Pein and Ren are drink buddies and they're both drug addicts XD)

Space: Wellp **stands up** Gaara, take me home. And don't even think of having sex with Galaxina! And it was fun and all but I rlly must head back and tell Emma that the two will stay here for the night. I'll pick em up tomorrow morning. Oh and, **looks at Pein** don't get poisioned no more, mk? Good boy**walks over to Gaara**

Gaara: **Stood up sighing, lifts up galaxina and his sand holds her, keeping her in that same exact position, the teleports back to America with u, then teleports back home** night Space

Space: Night Gaara

No funny funny!

Gaara: .....

Gaara: finnneee... **leaves**

Space: XD

**After 2 Hours Of Talking**

Hitan: Yoi Yume o! XD night! see ya in the morning  
Pein: I hope not O_O

Space: You will

Pein:DAM!

Space: I hav to pick up dem kids

Lolz I kno such horror XD

Night!

Pein: night


End file.
